New Girl in Town
by fionalover121
Summary: When freshman Casey Grey comes to Degrassi, she learns alot more than just math...
1. In the Lobby

"Welcome, new Degrassi students, to the 2012-2013 school year! You will find your designated 'Senior Buddy Tour Guide' in the lobby waiting for you. Have a great first day in high school!"

I made my way to the lobby with some other freshmen after the announcements. As we reached it, I began rustling through the crowd, looking for my "buddy". I looked down at my sheet of paper for reference, but it was blank except for two words: Fiona Coyne.

"Fiona Coyne?" I called, searching for any response. Nothing. 'She probably can't hear me.' I thought. The hall was already filled with the sound of names being called left and right.

"Casey Grey?" As I heard my name, my eyes darted through the crowd until I located the source of the voice: a beautiful brown-haired, blue-eyed girl about my height. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Casey Grey," she said as she approached me.

"This is she," I said, smiling shyly.

"Oh, well hi! I'm Fiona," she replied, extending her hand, smiling sincerely.

"Hi! I'm, well, Casey!" I shook her hand.

"So now that you've found me, I guess it's time for your tour," she said, taking my hand and leading me down the hallway.


	2. Fiona is gay?

"And this is the gym. Well, I think that's it."

"Wait, you're a senior right? Well, duh! Sorry, that was a stupid question. Anyway, I'm in some AP classes, and I was wondering if, uh, you might be there," I stuttered nervously.

Fiona grinned. "Well, let me see your schedule. Hmmm…yeah! We have chemistry and Algebra 2 together. Here, follow me."

She took my hand again and led me into a classroom full of seniors and juniors, none of which I knew. "Well, this is it." She motioned for me to sit next to her.

"Hey Fiona!" A strangely dressed girl sitting in front of us waved at Fiona.

"Hey Imogen! Casey, this is Imogen Moreno. Oh, and that's Eli Goldsworthy ." She motioned to the boy with dark hair sitting next to Imogen.

"Hi!" I said to both of them, as the teacher entered the room.

After class ended, I spotted Eli and Imogen at their lockers. "Hey guys! I wanted to ask you guys a question."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Well, uh, what's Fiona like? You know, around you guys." I asked, looking down shyly.

"Well, she's, uh, nice," Eli said.

Imogen shot him a look. "She's a recovering alcoholic, her father is a diplomat, she directed the school play last year, and her brother is the one and only Declan Coyne."

"Umm, that wasn't exactly what I-"

"Oh! She's also gay," she interrupted.

"She's-she's gay?" I said, maybe with a little too much excitement.

"Wait a minute," Eli said with a curious look on his face, "Do you...like her?" Imogen and Eli looked at me expectantly.

"Uh…well…I…uh..." I almost melted right there at their feet.

"Well, ok then. We better get to class. Bye, Casey," Eli winked.

"Uh, bye," I replied.


	3. Helping Fiona

"Welcome to gym. My name is Mr. Richards. Today, we will be playing floor hockey. Please gather in groups of six."

I scanned the gym for anyone I knew and found Imogen and Eli. "Hey guys! Care if I join you?"

"Sure, Casey. So, you play hockey right?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, lucky for you, Fiona doesn't. Now's your chance with her," Eli said, looking over at Fiona, who was trying to figure out how to hold a hockey stick.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused by his comment.

"I think you should go over there and, you know, 'help' her. You know, maybe a little of this." He took Imogen's hands and held them onto an imaginary hockey stick, his arms held closely around her.

"Oh, well, I uh-" I struggled to reply.

"Just do it," Imogen said, giving me a soft push towards Fiona.

I didn't even realize I was walking until Fiona was right in front of me. "Um, hi Fiona."

She looked up at me. "Oh, hey Casey!"

"Do you want to be in my…uh, our group?" I asked, pointing towards Imogen and Eli, who were smiling and waving.

"Sure! But I'm really bad. I've never played hockey before. Could you maybe help me?" I couldn't believe what had just happened. It almost seemed like _she _was flirting with me!

"Uh, sure. You just put your left and here and your right hand here," I said as I guided her hands as Eli did with Imogen. As I did this, Fiona turned around to look at me. I nearly fainted; she was beautiful.

"Like this?" she whispered, staring into my eyes. Suddenly, she leaned in closer and kissed me on the lips.


End file.
